


In The Name Of Love

by SarahHart



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Daddy Issues, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Feels, Fights, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Marvel Universe, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Superheroes, Team as Family
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHart/pseuds/SarahHart
Summary: Sarah Hart (ou WonderGirl) faz parte dos Vingadores. É uma rapariga sem sorte no amor, até conhecer Bucky Barnes, e a sua vida dar uma reviravolta pela qual ela não esperava (outra vez).





	1. História da minha vida

O meu nome é Sarah Hart. Sou uma simples rapariga de 25 anos, que vive em Nova Iorque e se formou em cirurgia cardio-vascular. O que é que há de especial em mim? Bem, para começar, tenho um QI de 199. Apesar disso, sou uma panhonha no que toca ao amor. Passando à frente. Não foi o facto de ser uma das pessoas mais inteligentes do mundo que me tornou conhecida. Perguntem por aí quem é a Sarah Hart. Ninguém vai saber responder. Mas se perguntarem pela WonderGirl, aí sim, verão os seus olhinhos brilhar.  
Porque e como me tornei a WonderGirl, perguntam vocês? Bem, isso é uma longa história, mas vou tentar resumi-la.  
A minha mãe morreu quando eu ainda era apenas uma bebé. Foi o meu pai, Charles, que me criou sozinho, rodeada de tubos de ensaio e fórmulas químicas. O meu pai era o que se pode chamar de “cientista louco”. Para além disso, era um fã incondicional do Capitão América. Ele vivia completamente fascinado com a ideia de criar “super-humanos”. Por isso, ele tentou recriar o soro do Dr. Erskine, o “pai” do Capitão América. Acreditem ou não, o meu pai foi relativamente bem sucedido. Infelizmente, ele usou-me como cobaia. À primeira vista, podia parecer uma boa ideia. O único problema foi eu ter apenas 16 anos e ter ficado em coma por três meses. Não correu tão bem quanto o meu querido pai tinha previsto. Quando acordei, percebi que havia algo diferente em mim: tinha uma alta resistência à dor, sentidos extremamente apurados, agilidade e força imensas. Afinal nem tinha sido mau de todo. Quem se tramou com a situação foi o meu caro pai, que acabou preso. Eu acabei por ficar a viver sozinha, o que não me afectou minimamente. O meu pai também nunca foi muito estremoso.  
Depois de um tempo, a SHIELD teve interesse por mim e contratou-me para trabalhar a part-time com eles. Tipo, salvar pessoas e coisas do género. Foi então que eu entrei no mundo dos super-heróis. Mais tarde, acabei por ser convidada a integrar na iniciativa “Os Vingadores”, onde conheci aqueles que se tornariam a minha família. Uma das principais tarefas que me deram foi ajudar Steve Rogers, aka Capitão América, a reintegrar-se na sociedade actual.  
Admito, foi uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceu na vida. O Steve tornou-se um irmão mais velho para mim, e ajudou-me a ultrapassar alguns dos meus traumas. Não vou falar sobre isso agora. É outra longa história da qual não gosto muito de falar.  
Bem, como devem calcular, eu estive na Batalha de Nova Iorque a lutar contra Loki e o exército Chitauri; quando a Hydra se apoderou da SHIELD, em Washington DC, eu estive lá, a lutar ao lado do Capitão; quando o Stark criou um robô psicopata chamado Ultron, que quase destruiu planeta terra, eu estava lá. Mas tudo descambou quando tentaram obrigar-nos a assinar os Acordos de Sokovia. Só tinha duas opções: assinar e ser controlada por governos corruptos, ou não assinar e reformar-me. Eu não estava disposta a nada disso. Não queria ser controlada, mas também não queria deixar esta vida que me tem trazido tanta satisfação. Mas, por outro lado, imaginava como seria levar uma vida simples, totalmente normal, como a de qualquer outro comum mortal, longe de todas as lutas e conflitos. Essa ideia começou a arraigar-se em mim depois de uma certa criatura ter entrado inesperadamente na minha vida.  
Antes da chamada “Guerra Civil” começar, eu andava a ajudar o Steve a encontrar o seu amigo Bucky. Este tinha desaparecido sem deixar rasto depois do ataque da Hydra em Washington.  
Enquanto Steve ficou retido nas novas instalações da SHIELD a treinar os novos membros dos Vingadores, eu segui sozinha uma pista que me poderia conduzir a Bucky. Fui parar a um pequeno vilarejo perto da fronteira canadense, um local quase remoto. Fiquei vigilante, à espera de encontrar Bucky na vila. Quando estava prestes a desistir, ele finalmente apareceu. Nesse dia nevou intensamente, então foi nada fácil segui-lo. Mas lá fui eu, cautelosamente, caminhando pela neve até ao meio de nenhures. Quando ele se apercebeu da minha presença, eu tentei explicar-lhe quem era e porque estava ali, mas Bucky não ficou muito convencido. Acabámos por lutar e como ele era mais forte do que eu, acabei KO. Quando acordei, estava deitada numa pequena cama dentro de uma cabana, e ali estava ele, vigiando-me. Bucky deu-me a oportunidade de lhe explicar tudo e acabou por relaxar, mas pediu-me que não contasse a Steve que o tinha encontrado, alegando que ainda não estava preparado para o enfrentar. Isso não foi muito fácil de concretizar, visto Steve ser super-protector em relação a mim telefonar-me todos os dias para saber se eu estava viva e bem de saúde. Tive de lhe mentir, claro. Nem sequer lhe disse onde realmente estava. E, para piorar a minha situação, uma enorme tempestade passou pela zona, a qual me reteve naquela pequena cabana durante um mês.  
E a cereja no topo do bolo: apaixonei-me pelo Bucky. Coraçãozinho tolo que eu tenho. Foi um mês intenso, digo-vos sinceramente.  
Quando finalmente voltei para casa, foi díficil voltar à realidade, principalmente porque não podia contar a ninguém o que tinha feito durante aquele mês.  
Quando apareceram então os Acordos de Sokovia, eu desapareci. Percebi que aquilo dividiria os Vingadores, e eu não suportaria ver a minha família de costas voltadas, não queria ficar no meio da confusão. Pensei que seria fácil voltar a ter uma vida normal, a qual eu deixei de ter há quase dez anos, uma vida tranquila, longe de super-humanos, aliens e armamento. Mas eu estava errada. Quando Bucky reapareceu, e todos começaram a segui-lo, eu voltei à acção. Acabei por revelar a Steve a minha relação com Bucky, a qual ele não levou de ânimo leve. Mas, eventualmente, ele acabou por perdoar a ambos termos escondido tal segredo.  
Quando o rei T’Challa deu guarida aos “desertores” (eu incluída), Bucky pediu para que o voltassem a colocar na criogénese novamente, com receio de voltar a magoar alguém, pelo menos até se conseguir resolver o seu problema. Eu prometi-lhe que não descansaria até encontrar uma solução permanente. Mas acabou por ser mais complicado do que eu esperava. Li todos os livros, artigos, revistas, estudos; vi filmes, entrevistas e documentários; debati o assunto com médicos e cientistas conceituados, mas não chegámos a nenhum concenso. Eu sabia de alguém que talvez me pudesse ajudar: Dr. Bruce Banner. O único problema era que ninguém sabia do seu paradeiro. Depois dos conflitos em Sokovia, ele tinha desaparecido sem deixar rasto.  
E é aqui que a minha narrativa finalmente começa.


	2. Tréguas

Depois de alguma busca, e da ajuda de um Dr. Strange, fui descobrir, não Banner, mas Hulk, num outro universo, numa espécie de “planeta-lixeira” chamado Sakaar. Pelos vistos, o manda-chuva lá do sítio, conhecido por Grandmaster, patrocinava lutas numa arena estilo gladiadores, chamadas Torneio de Campeões, e Hulk era o seu campeão invencível.  
Eu tentei chegar a Hulk, mas sem sucesso. Uma semana passou e eu já começava a perder a esperança. Um dia, enquanto passeava pela zona mais rica da metrópole, vi o que parecia ser uma assombração. Os meus olhos viam alguém que a minha mente recusava-se a aceitar. Só podia estar a alucinar, pensei eu. Fiquei boquiaberta a observar Loki, o deus da mentira, o irmão malvado de Thor. Mas como é que podia ser? Thor tinha dito que Loki estava morto. Mas ali estava ele, a pavonear-se pelas ruas daquele raio de “fim do mundo”. Quais eram as chances?  
Num rasgo de impulsividade, e sem qualquer cerimónias, corri para ele e atirei-o para um beco deserto.  
"Mas que raio…?", praguejou, levantando-se e lançando-me um olhar acutilante, "Como ousas atacar-me, sua megera?"  
Loki fitou-me atentamente e a sua expressão mudou.  
"Eu conheço-te. – murmurou, de sobrolho franzido."  
"Sim, eu dei-te uma tareia na Terra", respondi, orgulhosamente.  
Ele arregalou os olhos e riu-se.  
"Oh! A Rapariga Maravilha! Como me poderia esquecer…"  
"Dá-me uma boa razão para não te dar uma tareia outra vez", repliquei, aproximando-me dele.  
"Eu posso ajudar-te", respondeu calmamente.  
"O que é que te faz pensar que eu preciso de ajuda?", questionei, incrédula.  
"Oh, por favor! Tudo em ti grita por ajuda. Tens 'desespero' escrito na cara", declarou, gesticulando dramaticamente na minha direcção.  
Abri a boca para tentar ripostar, mas não saiu nada. Não tinha nenhuma resposta inteligente para lhe dar. Na verdade, o que Loki disse não fugia muito da realidade. Vendo-me tão calada, ele repetiu:  
"Eu posso ajudar-te."  
"Ah sim? E qual é a contra-partida?", perguntei com descrença, franzindo o sobrolho.  
"Não há nenhuma. Digamos que é uma forma de te mostrar gratidão", respondeu Loki, de forma cortês.  
"Gratidão? Pelo quê?", interroguei, estupefacta.  
Loki sorriu ternamente, o que me deixou completamente perplexa. Aquele não era o Loki contra quem lutei na terra.  
"Eu não me esqueci do que fizeste por mim em Midgard. Quando os Vingadores derrotaram os Chitauri e me apanharam, tu trataste de mim."  
Ah. Isso.  
"Eu não o fiz por ti", retorqui, de forma seca, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.  
Loki revirou os olhos.  
"Claro que não. Eu sei muito bem que o fizeste pelo meu querido irmão", respondeu, frizando o 'querido' num tom sarcástico. A sua expressão voltou a suavizar, "De qualquer das formas, quero agradecer-te por isso. É bom ainda se encontrar pessoas com alguma compaixão e altruísmo."  
Realmente, aquele não era o mesmo Loki que tinha atacado a terra. Talvez fosse o Loki de outrora, aquele que Thor tanto prezava. O Loki antes de descobrir as suas origens, antes do exílio e de ser dominado pelo ódio e ambição, antes da morte da mãe.  
…  
_Fiquei a contemplar o pôr do sol num dos enormes janelões da Torre Stark. Aquele edifício era mesmo descomunal. Eu conseguia avistá-lo do meu próprio apartamento em Brooklyn! Era mesmo a cara de Tony. Encostei-me ao vidro, tentando não esforçar muito a perna que tinha magoado durante a luta contra os malditos chitauri. 'Que dia infernal', pensei._  
_"Sarah?", chamou Thor, despertando-me dos meus pensamentos, "Sentes-te bem?"_  
_"Estou óptima, obrigado", respondi._  
_Não era totalmente verdade. Ainda tinha algumas dores e estava cansada a todos os níveis._  
_"Pareces estar em sofrimento", argumentou Thor, observando-me meigamente._  
_"Já estive pior. Bem pior", retorqui sorrindo, "E tu?"_  
_Thor suspirou e encostou-se a um pilar de ferro._  
_"Nem sei ao certo o que sinto, para ser sincero."_  
_"Estás preocupado com o Loki, não estás?", perguntei._  
_"Não consigo compreender, Sarah. Este não é o Loki com quem eu cresci", Thor passou a mão pelo cabelo num gesto ansioso, "O meu irmão sempre foi muito reservado, distante, por vezes até um pouco frio. Mas nunca foi cruel. Há algo aqui que não bate certo."_  
_"Então, achas que o Loki pode estar a ser controlado por alguém?", interroguei._  
_"Talvez. Tenho de tentar falar com ele", Thor esboçou um sorriso melancólico, "O que não vai ser nada fácil. Comunicação nunca foi um forte na nossa família."_  
_Depois de tudo o que se tinha passado nos últimos dias, custava-me a crer que Loki não era assim tão mau. O que ele tinha feito era no minímo desumano. Mas claro, Thor amava o irmão e acreditava que havia um lado bom nele. Naqueles poucos dias, consegui perceber um dos defeitos do deus do trovão: era ingénuo como uma criancinha._  
_"Sarah, posso pedir-te um favor?", murmurou Thor, olhando-me nos olhos._  
_Oh boy. Não estava a gostar do rumo da conversa. Eu acenei afirmativamente e ele continuou._  
_"Tu és uma espécie de curandeira, certo?", perguntou._  
_Ora bolas, fui relegada para a categoria de curandeira. Tantos anos a queimar pestanas na melhor faculdade do país para me reduzir a isto._  
_"Acho que me podes chamar isso, sim", respondi, encolhendo os ombros._  
_"Será que podias tratar dos ferimentos do Loki?", pediu, fazendo-me olhinhos de cachorrinho abandonado._  
_Oh, meu pobre e inocente Thor. Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, continua a preocupar-se com a abécula do irmão. Loki não merecia o irmão que tinha, isso era inquestionável._  
_Não consegui dizer que não ao pobre homem. Thor ficou à porta da cela improvisada onde Loki estava, enquanto eu fui buscar a minha mala de primeiros-socorros._  
_"Eu fico aqui à porta de vigia", disse-me, quando me aproximei, "Se precisares de ajuda, chama-me."_  
_Eu acenei em concordância e entrei na sala. Por fora mantive-me firme, mas por dentro sentia-me como um cordeiro a caminho do abate. Loki estava sentado numa pequena cama, com os cotovelos assentes nos joelhos e a cabeça caída para a frente. Tinha um semblante totalmente derrotado. Quando me aproximei, ele levantou a cabeça vagarosamente e fitou-me com um ar desconfiado._  
_"Preciso que te dispas da cintura para cima para eu poder tratar das tuas feridas", declarei, num tom indiferente._  
_"Perdão?", perguntou, franzindo o sobrolho._  
_"Eu sou médica e estou aqui para tratar de ti", expliquei._  
_Loki endireitou-se e mirou-me de alto a baixo escrutiniosamente. Eu suspirei exasperada._  
_"Olha, eu tenho tanta vontade de estar aqui como tu. Mas se facilitares o meu trabalho, podemos despachar isto rápido."_  
_Ele pareceu relaxar e fez a parte de cima da sua indumentária desaparecer, ficando apenas com as calças de cabedal e as botas. Tentei não me distrair com o seu físico atraente, ajoeilhei-me à sua frente e abri a mala, retirando algum material médico. Loki deu uma gargalhada abafada._  
_"Qual é a piada?", perguntei, aborrecida._  
_"A ironia da situação. Durante três dias tentei subjugar a tua raça e só quando fui derrotado é que finalmente alguém se ajoelhou perante mim voluntariamente."_  
_"Tenho de admitir, tem uma certa piada", respondi, sorrindo._  
_Verifiquei os ferimentos de Loki. Ele tinha um golpe um pouco profundo por cima das costelas do lado direito._  
_"Vou inserir uma espuma neste ferimento. Se algum órgão tiver sido afectado, o produto vai ajudá-lo a sanar. É provável que arda um pouco", avisei._  
_Loki permaneceu em silêncio e acenou levemente com a cabeça. Inseri então a espuma na lesão, e senti-o tremer com dor. Disfarcei um sorriso. Afinal o mauzão sentia dor. Depois, limpei a ferida e Loki ficou a observar-me._  
_"Porque é que estás a fazer isto? - interrogou._  
_"Porque apesar de te restabeleceres mais rapidamente do que o comum mortal, se eu não fizer algo para estancar a hemorragia e fechar este ferimento, vais sujar o chão todo e é provável que sangres até à morte."_  
_'Não se perdia nada', acrescentei, mentalmente._  
_"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer", retorquiu, irritado._  
_"Como médica, fiz um juramento em que prometi tratar de qualquer pessoa em necessidade...", fiz uma pausa e olhei-o intensamente, "até mesmo do pior vilão."_  
_"Minha cara, se me consideras o pior vilão, é porque ainda não viste nada", respondeu, sorrindo maliciosamente._  
_Eu desviei o olhar, voltando a minha atenção para os seus ferimentos. Não queria deixar-me influenciar pela sua conversa lunática. Limpei algumas escoriações que ele tinha no peito e abdómen e por fim passei para a cara. Ao levantar-me a minha perna cedeu e eu perdi o equilíbrio. Mas antes que o meu rabo encontrasse o chão, Loki agarrou-me e ajudou-me a manter de pé._  
_"Estás ferida."_  
_Não era uma pergunta._  
_"Estou bem", respondi, recompondo-me._  
_Sem qualquer aviso, Loki colocou a mão sobre a minha coxa e a dor passou._  
_"Mas que raio...?", murmurei, espantada. Olhei para a minha perna e depois olhei para Loki, "Obrigada."_  
_Ele esboçou um leve sorriso e encostou-se à parede. Eu voltei a aproximar-me e examinei a sua cara. Algumas feridas já estavam a cicatrizar, mas duas eram mais profundas, uma na bochecha e outra na sobrancelha. Ficámos em silêncio por uns momentos até eu o quebrar._  
_"Então, não és o pior vilão. Acho que temos de concordar em discordar."_  
_Aproveitei a oportunidade para explorar a ideia de que Loki estava a ser controlado por outrem. Podia ser que conseguisse sacar alguma informação._  
_Ele respirou profundamente._  
_"Nem imaginas a quantidade de segredos horripilantes que esconde o universo", declarou._  
_Estava um pouco céptica com aquela conversa. Começava a concordar com Bruce, quando disse que o cérebro de Loki era um saco cheio de gatos._  
_"Assustei-te, pet?", perguntou num tom suave._  
_'Pet?! Quem é que ele pensa que eu sou?'_  
_"Não és assim tão assustador quanto pensas", respondi-lhe naturalmente, ignorando a alcunha._  
_"És audaz", comentou, sorrindo com malícia, "Gosto disso."_  
_Eu revirei os olhos e continuei o meu trabalho. Examinei cuidadosamente a sua face, até que algo no seu olhar me chamou a atenção._  
_"Olha para mim", ordenei-lhe, segurando-lhe o queixo._  
_Havia algo no olhar de Loki. Naqueles olhos verdes com notas azuladas. Naqueles olhos penetrantes que pareciam conter toda a tristeza do mundo. Aqueles olhos pareciam gritar por ajuda. Mas também podia estar a ver mal. Podia ser o meu cérebro cansado a pregar-me uma partida. Ou até podia ser o próprio Loki, não fosse ele o deus da mentira. Soltei-o e voltei-me para a minha mala, voltando a guardar os utensílios. Quando me voltei para sair da divisão, Loki parou-me, agarrando a minha mão._  
_"Obrigado, rapariga maravilha", disse, esboçando um sorriso triste._  
_Eu sorri-lhe de volta e avancei até à porta. Thor continuava ali de vigia. Ele acariciou-me a bochecha e murmurou um "obrigado", passando por mim e avançando até ao irmão._  
…  
Abanei a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos da mente e me concentrar no presente.  
"Então, queres dizer que vais mesmo ajudar-me? E como é que eu sei que não me vais lixar?"  
"Temo que vais ter de confiar em mim", respondeu com um sorriso escarninho.  
"Fantástico", suspirei, sem convicção.  
"Vem comigo. Eu pago-te uma bebida e tu contas-me porque raio vieste parar a Sakaar", disse Loki, passando um braço à volta dos meus ombros e encaminhando-me para a rua principal.  
"Isso é uma longa história", argumentei, tentando desviar o assunto.  
"Tens algo mais interessante para fazer?", perguntou de forma retórica.  
Eu bufei, aborrecida. Se estava disposta a confiar naquele lunático, tinha mesmo de lhe contar a história da minha vida. Loki levou-me para um bar pouco movimentado. Sentámo-nos numa mesa num canto sossegado e ele pediu duas bebidas cujo nome eu não percebi. Pouco depois, o empregado voltou com dois copos com um líquido lilás que eu hesitei em beber. Desconfiei que talvez Loki pudesse ter envenenado a bebida. Loki deve ter reparado no meu ar enojado pois disse-me:  
"Minha cara, se eu quisesse matar-te, não seria com veneno."  
"É bom saber", respondi, dando um pequeno gole na bebida.  
"Vá, deleita-me com o drama que é a tua fútil vida", disse-me Loki, recostando-se na cadeira.  
"És um bocado irritante, sabias?", respondi, disfarçando um sorriso.  
"É uma das minhas muitas qualidades", respondeu, com um sorriso escarnecedor, "Mas eu não estou aqui para falar sobre mim."  
Respirei fundo e contei-lhe o objectivo de estar Sakaar. Loki não pareceu surpreendido.  
"Tudo isto por amor?", concluiu Loki com desdém, quando eu terminei.  
"Basicamente, sim", respondi encolhendo os ombros.  
Loki ficou em silêncio por uns momentos, pensativo. Os seus olhos verdes esmeralda fixaram-se em mim, e senti-os penetrarem até aos confins do meu ser. Senti um calor horrível na cara e uma impressão no estômago. Que raio estaria ele a fazer-me?  
"Importas-te de não olhar para mim como um autêntico pervertido?", resmunguei, irritada.  
Loki sorriu.  
"És uma idiota."  
"Porquê? Por estar disposta a qualquer coisa pela pessoa que amo?"  
"Exactamente."  
"Não me digas que nunca amaste ninguém a esse ponto."  
"Claro que amei. Por isso mesmo é que te acho idiota", Loki fez uma pausa, "Também já passei pelo mesmo e digo-te sinceramente: não vale a pena."  
Fiquei a observá-lo, curiosa. Loki começava a levantar a máscara.  
"Quem era ela?", perguntei.  
Loki riu e abanou a cabeça.  
"Estávamos a falar sobre ti. O meu passado não é pertinente de momento", ele repousou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e colocou um ar sério, "Muito bem, queres chegar à besta? Eu levo-te até ao Grandmaster e veremos se ele te permite chegares perto do seu campeão."  
Comecei a pensar se Loki já teria estado com Hulk. Provavelmente não, ou não estaria ali a falar com ele. O Hulk tinha um odiozinho de estimação pelo deus da mentira.  
"Tu ainda não estiveste com ele pessoalmente, pois não?", perguntei sorrindo.  
"Com quem?", interrogou, fazendo- se desentendido.  
"Com o Hulk, quem haveria de ser...", respondi, revirando os olhos.  
"Não tenho qualquer interesse em estar perto daquele animal", cuspiu irritado.  
Eu dei uma gargalhada.  
"És um mariquinhas."  
"Vê lá se eu não me arrependo de te ajudar", avisou.  
"És tão dramático! Relaxa, estou a brincar contigo. Vá, qual é o plano?"  
"O Grandmaster vai dar uma festa esta noite. Vou levar-te como minha acompanhante e tu vais agir de forma sedutora e atractiva, para cativá-lo."  
Eu franzi o sobrolho. Não estava a gostar daquele plano.  
"Vou ter de me comportar como uma verdadeira rameira, portanto", conclui.  
Loki sorriu maliciosamente.  
"Uma rameira com classe, de preferência. Primeiro de tudo", Loki fez uma pausa olhando-me de alto a baixo, com ar de enjoado, "vais ter de te arranjar melhor. Principalmente o cabelo. Está completamente desgrenhado."  
"Sabes não trouxe o alisador nem os produtos que normalmente uso. E neste estúpido planeta não existe um raio de um condicionador!", exclamei, irritada. "Já para não falar de que onde eu estou hospedada nem sequer tem água quente e tenho o tempo contado para tomar banho."  
Loki não conseguiu conter o riso.  
"E depois eu é que sou dramático. Anda daí", disse, levantando-se e fazendo sinal para o seguir.  
"Onde é que vamos?"  
"Vou-te levar para os meus aposentos. Penso que ficarás muito mais confortável lá."  
Aquilo era suspeito.  
"A sério? E onde ficam eles?"  
"No edifício do Grandmaster. Digamos que achei favor aos seus olhos e ele recompensou me com hospedagem."  
"Ainda me surpreende como é que não conseguiste conquistar a terra", comentei.  
"Graças a ti e ao teu grupo de inadaptados", respondeu, com ar indignado, "Então, aceitas a minha proposta?"  
"Como é que poderia recusar um banho de água quente?", respondi, suspirando, "Tenho de passar primeiro na hospedagem para apanhar as minhas coisas."  
Loki fez sinal para que eu o guiasse. Enquanto eu fui à espécie de quarto alugado onde tinha ficado durante aquela semana, Loki ficou no exterior do edíficio à minha espera. Atirei para dentro da minha mochila algumas peças de roupa que tinha levado e outras que tinha adquirido em Sakaar. Tirei as armas debaixo das almofadas e enfiei-as também dentro da mochila, juntamente com o meu material de escrita.  
"Estou pronta", anunciei, quando cheguei perto de Loki.  
Ele olhou desconfiado para a minha mochila.  
"Só isso?"  
Encolhi os ombros.  
"Não contava de ficar cá muito tempo. Mas já lá vai uma semana."


	3. Surpresa!

Loki levou-me então para o edifício grandioso que pertencia ao Grandmaster. O raio do homem tinha um certo gosto pela opulência. O edifício era uma espécie de arranha-céus futurista; na sua fachada exterior erguiam-se os bustos do próprio Grandmaster e dos seus campeões, destacando-se o de Hulk, como é óbvio.  
"Quantos andares tem isto?" perguntei, espantada.  
"Cento e dez", respondeu Loki, encaminhando-me para a entrada, "O 100º andar compõe-se de suites para os visitantes mais importantes. Eu inclusivo."  
Fiquei a olhar para Loki inquisitivamente.  
"O que foi agora?", perguntou, suspirando.  
"Vais-me explicar o que é que estás aqui a fazer?"  
"Vim trazer-te à minha suite", respondeu, de forma inocente.  
"Não desvies o assunto. Tu sabes muito bem o que eu quis dizer", argumentei.  
"Isso é uma longa história", respondeu, dirigindo-se para um dos muitos elevadores.  
"Estou a ter um déja vu", gozei, "Vá, desembucha."  
"Não me vais deixar em paz até eu te contar, pois não?", perguntou de forma retórica, com ar aborrecido.  
"Nope", respondi, sorrindo.  
Durante a curta viagem de elevador até ao 100º andar, Loki resumiu-me o que tinha acontecido: desde a luta contra os elfos negros, ele ter tomado o lugar de Odin (literalmente) e ter deixado o pai num lar de idosos em Nova Iorque, de voltar à terra e encontrar o pai na Noruega, a despedida e a revelação sobre a irmã mais velha, Hela, que estava exilada. No fim, fiquei a olhá-lo chocada.  
"Então… não sabes o que aconteceu ao Thor?", perguntei, sentindo os olhos a encherem-se de lágrimas, "A Hela pode tê-lo morto!"  
Loki revirou os olhos.  
"De toda esta narrativa, essa é a tua única preocupação?"  
"Olha, lamento muito tudo o que te aconteceu, incluindo teres perdido o teu pai", Loki lançou-me um olhar reprovador, então eu acrescentei, "principalmente por teres perdido a tua mãe. Eu sei que vocês eram chegados. Mas o Thor é meu amigo. Mais do que isso… é família! É óbvio que me preocupo com ele."  
"A tua preocupação é infundada, pet. O Thor sabe desenrascar-se", argumentou.  
Mesmo assim não fiquei convencida. Se Hela tinha sido capaz de destruir Mjölnir, era capaz de qualquer coisa. O elevador finalmente parou, e quando este abriu as portas, Loki guiou-me pelo enorme corredor do andar até à sua suite. Ao abrir a porta, fiquei especada a observar o luxuoso quarto de Loki: era enorme, com uma cama king size no centro, uma vista panorâmica para a cidade, e uma casa de banho tão grande quanto o quarto, com uma banheira que mais parecia uma piscina e um chuveiro onde cabiam os Vingadores todos.  
"Põe-te confortável e usa a casa de banho à vontade", disse Loki, "Eu vou arranjar-te um vestido para vestires logo à noite."  
"Não sei se confio em ti a escolheres vestidos", retorqui.  
"Eu tenho bom gosto, não te preocupes", respondeu, sorrindo travessamente, dirigindo-se para a porta, "Volto já."  
E saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Eu respirei fundo, tentando relaxar. Parecia que finalmente as coisas se estavam a compor, apesar de ser de uma forma que eu nunca imaginei. Ainda estava um pouco reticente em confiar em Loki, mas também, que mal me poderia fazer? Depois de tudo o que já tinha passado na vida, eram poucas as coisas que me amedrontavam. Já para não falar de que eu estava longe de ser uma donzela indefesa.  
Atirei a mochila para cima de um cadeirão e dei uma vista de olhos ao quarto. Não havia ali nenhum objecto estranho, nem nada relacionado com Loki, apenas um livro numa das mesas de cabeceira. Fui até à casa de banho, que, diga-se de passagem, não oferecia muita privacidade, visto nem sequer ter porta, e fiquei a pensar onde tomaria banho. Apesar da banheira ser muito apelativa, decidi-me pelo chuveiro. Abri as portas de vidro e abri a torneira da água quente. Despi-me rapidamente, atirando as roupas para um canto e enfiei-me no chuveiro. Sentir a água quente foi como se me tivessem aberto as portas do paraíso. Uma semana sem um banho decente tinha sido uma tortura. Nunca mais dei água quente como garantida. Nem sei quanto tempo estive no banho, pois Loki voltou e eu nem tinha dado conta.  
"Algo me diz que estás a apreciar bastante o banho", comentou Loki da entrada para a casa de banho.  
"Hm-mm", gemi, "Nunca pensei dizer isto, mas… um banho quente é bem melhor do que sexo."  
Loki deu uma gargalhada um tanto ou quanto sedutora.  
"Isso é porque, muito provavelmente, não tens feito sexo com as pessoas certas, pet."  
"Não me posso queixar, mas…", fiz uma pausa, desligando o chuveiro e espreitando pela porta de vidro, lançando um olhar atrevido a Loki, "isso é uma oferta?"  
"Admito que é tentador", respondeu, olhando-me de alto a baixo, enquanto eu saía do chuveiro enrolada numa toalha.  
O seu olhar fixou-se no meu peito. Percebi logo para onde ele estava a olhar: para a enorme cicatriz que eu tinha do lado esquerdo do peito que se prolongava até às costas.  
"O que é que te aconteceu?", perguntou num tom de voz suave.  
"Não é da tua conta", respondi, rispidamente.

Passei por Loki, evitando o seu olhar apreensivo e fui buscar roupa à mochila.  
Conseguia sentir os olhos de Loki presos nas minha costas, no sítio onde continuava a cicatriz.  
"Importaste de te virar para eu me poder vestir?", pedi.  
Ele assentiu e voltou-se de costas para mim. Num instante, eu vesti a roupa interior, umas calças de ganga e uma túnica branca.  
"Como é que sobreviveste?", perguntou Loki.  
"Desculpa?", questionei.  
Ele voltou-se e avançou para mim.  
"O local onde está a cicatriz e o seu aspecto... Mesmo sendo um super-humano, é inacreditável. Como é possível estares viva?"  
Eu respirei fundo, irritada.  
"Eu não quero falar sobre isso."  
Loki estacou à minha frente e esticou o braço para me tocar. Instintivamente, agarrei-o pelo pulso e torci-lhe o braço atrás das costas.  
"O que é que pensas que estás a fazer?", vociferei.  
"Eu só quero perceber o que te aconteceu", respondeu, conseguindo libertar-se.  
Eu dei-lhe um empurrão para que ele se afastasse. Sem eu me aperceber, ele apareceu por trás de mim e encostou-me à parede, colocando a sua mão do lado esquerdo da minha cabeça.  
Foi então que as memórias vieram todas à tona: estava de volta a Sokovia, a lutar contra Ultron e o seu exército robótico. Vi Pietro Maximoff a cair morto, e Clint a correr para ele. Quando tentei chegar perto deles, houve uma explosão que me atirou uns quantos metros pelo ar. Acabei por aterrar em cima de uns destroços, tendo um ferro enorme a trespassar-me o peito. A dor era excruciante, qualquer pequeno movimento era uma tortura, mal conseguia respirar. Fiquei com a visão turva e perdi a noção do que se passava à minha volta. Havia sangue por todo lado. Steve apareceu no meu campo de visão.  
'Tu vais ficar bem', dizia ele, com os seus olhos azuis cristalinos cheios de lágrimas, 'Eu vou tirar-te daí.'  
'Não... aguento... dói... Desculpa, Steve', gemi, por entre lágrimas e a luta para respirar. Com custo, levei uma mão à face de Steve e enxuguei-lhe as lágrimas. 'I love you all so much', murmurei. E ficou tudo negro.  
Depois disso, lembro-me de acordar sobressaltada numa das naves de transporte de civis para o helicarrier da SHIELD. O meu uniforme estava ensaguentado e rasgado no sítio onde tinha sido empalada, mas o ferimento tinha sarado completamente. Já só tinha uma cicatriz de tom rosado.  
No momento seguinte, estava de volta ao presente, em Sakaar, no quarto de Loki. Eu estava sentada no chão, ofegante e a transpirar, enquanto Loki estava ajoelhado à minha frente, mais pálido do que o costume e com um olhar perturbado.  
"O que é que me fizeste?", sussurrei, com voz sumida.  
"Vi as tuas memórias", respondeu, enxugando delicadamente as lágrimas que rolavam inadvertidamente pela minha face, "Eu senti tudo… eu… lamento muito."  
Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo várias vezes, tentando acalmar-me. Já se tinham passado dois anos desde aquele episódio, mas sempre que pensava no que aconteceu, era como se voltasse a sentir tudo. Como se ainda tivesse o ferro cravado no meu peito. Por isso é que afastei aquela memória para os cantos mais reconditos da minha mente, por isso é que eu não queria falar sobre o que me aconteceu. Apesar de eu não compreender ao certo o porquê de continuar viva.  
"Eu não devia estar viva", disse finalmente, olhando nos olhos de Loki.  
"Mas a verdade é que estás", retorquiu, "Foi-te dada uma segunda oportunidade."  
"Mas porquê?", perguntei, exasperada.  
Loki encolheu os ombros e ajudou-me a levantar.  
"É isso que vamos ter de descobrir", ficou a observar-me apreensivamente, "Como é que te sentes?"  
"Como se alguém me tivesse triturado os miolos", grunhi, enfregando a cabeça.  
"Peço desculpa por isso. Na próxima vou tentar ser mais gentil", assegurou Loki, sorrindo.  
"Na-hã, nem penses voltar a fazer-me uma coisa destas!", exclamei, atirando-me para cima da cama. Então reparei na caixa preta que lá estava em cima, "É o vestido?", perguntei, apontando para ela.  
Loki acenou afirmativamente e empurrou a caixa na minha direcção. Eu abri-a relutantemente, retirei o papel crepe e quando vi o vestido não pude conter uma gargalhada.  
"Claro que tinha de ser verde", comentei.  
Ele sorriu matreiramente. Era a cor de Loki. Ele era mesmo egocêntrico. Com delicadeza, retirei o vestido da caixa. Era de cetim verde esmeralda, até aos pés, com uma racha até à anca do lado esquerdo, alças finas, decote pronunciado e costas completamente destapadas. Fiquei a olhar para o vestido boquiaberta.  
"Não havia nada mais modesto?", questionei sarcasticamente.  
"Porque é que haverias de esconder a tua beleza?", respondeu Loki, lançando-me um olhar lascivo.  
Eu corei. O tipo tinha mesmo jeito com as palavras. Levantei-me da cama e fui até ao espelho, colocando o vestido à minha frente. Era algo que eu nunca escolheria para mim, isso era certo.  
"Gostas?", perguntou Loki.  
"Bem, tenho de admitir que é bonito. Muito diferente do que eu costumo vestir. É bem ousado."  
"E isso é mau?", questionou, franzido o sobrolho.  
"Depende da perspectiva", respondi, pousando o vestido sobre a cama.  
"Falta algo para completar o conjunto", disse Loki, apontando para a caixa.  
Voltei a minha atenção para a caixa, e encontrei por baixo de mais papel crepe, um par de sandálias de salto alto douradas, uma pulseira e uma gargantilha da mesma cor.  
"Estás muito generoso", comentei.  
"Ainda não viste nada, pet", respondeu, sentando-se num cadeirão perto da janela.


	4. Águas passadas

Voltei para a cama é recostei-me na montanha de almofadas que lá estavam. Era tão confortável que por mim podia ficar ali o resto da vida. Fiquei a observar Loki, que olhava distraidamente pela janela. O seu semblante estava tranquilo e sereno, perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos. Loki tinha mudado, pensei eu. O Loki que conheci tinha uma expressão vincada de raiva, e a consciência toldada pela ambição e ganância. Este Loki era o completo oposto: era generoso, altruísta, bondoso. Nunca imaginei que ele pudesse demonstrar tais qualidades. Talvez não fosse muito surpreendente as atitudes negativas que Loki demonstrava. Afinal, toda a sua vida era uma mentira. Foi adoptado por Odin para mais tarde vir a ser usado como oferta de paz. Descobrir isso deve tê-lo destroçado. E para piorar, perdeu a mãe, que era única pessoa com quem ele realmente se importava. Depois lembrei-me do que Thor contou: quando Loki caiu no abismo, ele ficou exilado sabe se lá onde, aprisionado por Thanos, um ser poderoso e maléfico. Loki usou o seu charme para conquistar uma boa posição perante o tipo. Mas Thanos torturou-o, manipulou-o e usou-o a seu bel prazer. Loki não voltou a ser o mesmo depois disso. O Loki que veio para a terra e cometeu aquelas atrocidades estava sob o controlo de Thanos. Thor acreditava piamente nisso. E eu começava a perceber o porquê. Eu começava a ver Loki como Thor o via.

"É rude ficares a olhar fixamente para as pessoas", disse Loki, despertando-me dos meus devaneios mentais. Ele suspirou e voltou-se para mim, "O que é que vai nessa cabeça?"

Achei melhor não lhe dizer no que realmente estava a pensar. Ainda não estava completamente à vontade com Loki e não sabia qual seria a sua reacção. Ele parecia calmo, mais valia continuar assim.

"Tenho algo para te mostrar", disse-lhe, levantando-me e procurando o meu telemóvel na mochila. Graças à maravilhosa tecnologia de Tony Stark, a bateria do telemóvel era inesgotável. Foi o que me ajudou a suportar aquela semana sozinha e Sakaar, ouvindo música, lendo e vendo fotografias. Dirigi-me a Loki, fiz-lhe sinal para que descruzasse as pernas para me poder sentar no seu colo. Podia parecer um gesto um tanto ou quanto atrevido, mas, vou ser sincera: precisava de mimo. Tinha imensas saudades de Bucky. E quando não tinha Bucky, tinha Steve, que me estragava com mimos. Pronto, admito, eu estava carente. Loki ficou surpreendido quando me sentei no seu colo e me encostei ao seu peito.

"Quando estiveste na terra, eu tirei-te umas fotografias", expliquei, reparando no seu ar confuso, "Queria mostrar-te."

Loki continuou de sobrolho franzido, mas relaxou e colocou um braço à volta da minha cintura. Delicadamente, desviou o meu cabelo para trás das costas para poder olhar sobre o meu ombro para o telemóvel. Os seus dedos tocaram levemente no meu pescoço e arrepiei-me ao sentir quão frios estavam. Calculei que fosse por ser um gigante de gelo. Comecei a procurar nas milhares de fotografias que tinha no telemóvel, em busca das fotos que tinha de Loki.

"É esse o teu amante?", perguntou, quando passei por uma fotografia de Bucky.

Virei-me para ele escandalizada. "Ele não é meu amante! É meu...", fiz uma pausa, voltando a olhar para o telemóvel, "na verdade, ele já não é meu", murmurei. "Mas isso agora não interessa."

"Espera, recua um pouco", disse Loki intrigado, "O que é que queres dizer com 'já não é meu'? "

"Podemos não falar sobre isso agora?", bufei irritada.

Percebi que Loki não tinha ficado muito satisfeito e que ia insistir, mas acabou por não dizer nada. Continuei em busca da foto e depois de passar por milhentas, lá a encontrei. "Aqui está", anunciei, aproximando o telemóvel de Loki. A fotografia mostrava Loki numa cela sentado, com um semblante derrotado, ombros caídos, algumas escoriações na face (que eu já tinha tratado), cabelo desgrenhado e roupa ensanguentada. Ao seu lado estava Thor, com um braço à volta dos ombros do irmão, num gesto de amor fraternal. Loki ficou a olhar para a foto com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Porque é que tiraste esta foto?", perguntou tensamente.

"Vais achar estúpido", murmurei.

"Conta-me", pediu num tom calmo.

"Pode parecer um bocado idiota, mas eu pensei que um dia pudesses ver esta fotografia e perceber o quanto o Thor te ama. Mesmo depois de...", fiz uma pausa e olhei nos olhos de Loki, "mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Acho que..."

Calei-me. Voltei a relembrar-me de que era demasiado cedo para falar sobre aquele assunto.

"Continua", insistiu Loki, segurando o meu queixo para que eu olhasse para ele.

"O teu irmão sabia o porquê de teres feito aquilo. Ele sabia o que realmente te tinha acontecido no exílio. Sabia que aquele não eras tu."

Pronto. Já estava cá fora. E não havia volta a dar.

"Cuidado, pet", avisou Loki, com um olhar sombrio, "Estás a entrar em território perigoso."

"É verdade, não é?", perguntei, ignorando o seu aviso.

Loki desviou o olhar para a janela. Tinha tocado num ponto sensível. Como ele permaneceu em silêncio, eu continuei.

"Esse tal Thanos manipulou-te, fazendo-te crer que obterias poder absoluto. Obrigou-te a ir para a terra em busca do Tesseract, uma das Pedras Infinitas."

"O que é que te faz pensar que eu fui obrigado?", interrogou Loki, voltando-se para mim.

A sua cara estava tão próxima da minha que eu conseguia facilmente sentir o seu hálito fresco a tocar nos meus lábios. Parecia cheirar a menta e neve acabada de cair. Perguntei a mim mesma a que saberiam os seus lábios. Deviam ser deliciosos… 'Sarah! Concentra-te!', ralhei comigo mesma, dando-me uma chapada mental.

"Um amigo ensinou-me a ver o lado bom das pessoas, até mesmo do pior vilão", declarei, analisando o olhar de Loki, "De tudo o que vi e ouvi sobre ti, percebi que tu não és tão mau como fizeste parecer."

"E a que conclusão chegaste?", perguntou Loki.

"Acho que és incompreendido e carente", respondi, engolindo em seco.

Provavelmente já estava a passar dos limites. Apesar de Loki continuar impávido e sereno.

"Obrigado por me teres mostrada a fotografia", acabou por dizer, sorrindo e devolvendo-me o telemóvel.

Fiquei a observar a foto, e sorri melancolicamente.

"Eu compreendo-te."

"Ah sim?"

"Eu sei o que é ter uma amostra de pai. Desperdicei 16 anos a tentar ser mais e melhor, para agradá-lo, para que ele se orgulhasse de mim. E para quê? Para ouvir constantemente 'Podias fazer melhor'. Quando descobrimos que eu era sobredotada, com um QI de 199, e ele disse 'Nem chegaste aos 200'; quando me usou como cobaia para as suas estúpidas experiências, disse que eu era uma fraca figura, que não aguentava nada; quando me formei com apenas 18 anos em cirurgia cardio-vascular, disse que eu escolhi a profissão errada; quando me juntei aos vingadores, disse que eu não aguentaria a pressão e o stress...

Loki observava-me com pena. Detestava que tivessem pena de mim. Mas a culpa era minha, porque é que eu falei sobre os meus infortúnios?

"Desculpa o desabafo", acabei por dizer, envergonhada.

"Bem, parece que temos isso em comum: ambos tivemos pais um pouco negligentes. E impossíveis de lhes agradar", comentou Loki.

Eu acenei com a cabeça num gesto concordante.

"Lamento", murmurou Loki, acariciando o meu cabelo ainda húmido do banho.

Eu sorri-lhe. "Não lamentes. Esta experiência com o meu pai ajudou-me a crescer e a tornar-me quem sou hoje. É verdade que não tive uma infância muito feliz e pacífica, mas agora posso dizer que finalmente tenho uma vida satisfatória."

"Sacrificar tudo por amor é satisfatório?", interrogou Loki num tom de descrença, "És mesmo estranha."

Levantei-me do seu colo e ri-me. "Não és o único a achar isso. Mas sim, é satisfatório", fiquei a observar a espécie de pôr do sol que dava uma tonalidade de laranjas e vermelhos ao céu, "É o mínimo que eu posso fazer pelo Bucky, pois é graças a ele que estou viva e mentalmente sã." Fiz uma pausa e sorri, "Bem, relativamente sã."

…

_Era manhã. Outra vez. E eu continuava viva. Pelos meus cálculos, faziam três meses que eu tinha sido vendida pelo meu próprio namorado para os russos. Depois do choque inicial, de passar uma semana a chorar e a amaldiçoá-lo, comecei a conformar-me com a minha situação. Três meses sozinha numa cela escura, húmida e suja era tempo suficiente para que eu perdesse a cabeça. No entanto, esse não era o meu maior problema. O verdadeiro teste à minha sanidade mental era a tortura à qual eu estava sujeito dia após dia. Todas as manhãs eu era levada para o laboratório e sujeita a testes. Um deles, o que realmente me podia levar à loucura, era a lavagem cerebral. Primeiro, tentavam apagar todas as minhas memórias, e depois tentavam transformar-me numa máquina assassina, submissa a qualquer ordem que me dessem. Mas, todos os dias, eu lutava com todas as forças que tinha. Nunca me iria tornar uma marioneta nas suas mãos. Eu agarrava-me à esperança de voltar a ser livre. Tinha fé de que a SHIELD não desistira de mim e continuava à minha procura. Mas depois de três meses, as minhas forças começavam a esmorecer. A chama da esperança começava a apagar-se. Naquele dia, depois de mais um dia de tortura, quando me levaram de volta para a cela, notei que havia algo diferente. Não estava sozinha. Na cela ao lado, estava outra pessoa. Um homem alto e corpulento, com o cabelo castanho escuro pelos ombros, um pouco desgrenhado. E algo que saltava bem à vista: um braço de metal com uma estrela vermelha gravada. Os meus olhos arregalaram-se. Eu tinha lido aquela discrição nos arquivos da SHIELD, juntamente com uma ou duas fotografias de baixa resolução. "_

_Winter Soldier…", murmurei, petrificada._

_O assassino voltou-se repentinamente para mim, fazendo-me dar um salto para trás. Apesar do aspecto mal tratado, notava-se que era um homem ainda jovem, talvez na casa dos vinte. Tinha uma barba de alguns dias a cobrir o seu forte maxilar. Ele ficou a observar-me com uns olhos azuis penetrantes, que brilhavam num misto de tristeza e… esperança? Só podia estar a ver mal._

_"_ _Nunca desistas", disse-me, num tom baixo e grave, "Continua a lutar."_

_Antes que eu pudesse perguntar-lhe algo, os guardas entraram no espaço e levaram-no. Foi a primeira vez que vi Bucky Barnes._

**Author's Note:**

> Músicas que inspiraram esta história:  
> Bishop Briggs - "River"  
> Bishop Briggs - "Dream"  
> Bishop Briggs - "White flag"  
> 30 Seconds To Mars - "Love is madness" (ft. Halsey)  
> 30 Seconds To Mars - "Dangerous night"  
> 30 Seconds To Mars - "Rescue me"  
> LP - "Lost on you"  
> Zedd - "Clarity" (ft. Foxes)  
> Sia - "Helium"  
> Sia - "Titanium"  
> Martin Garrix - "In the name of love"  
> Lady Gaga - "Million reasons"  
> Taylor Swift - "Call it what you want"  
> Taylor Swift - "Delicate"  
> Taylor Swift - "So it goes..."  
> P!nk - "What about us"  
> Selena Gomez - "Wolves" (ft. Marshmello)  
> Marshmello - "Silence" (ft. Khalid)  
> Aurora - "Nature boy"  
> Halsey - "Control"  
> Kodaline - "Brother"  
> Ella Nor - "Bang"  
> Taron Egerton - "I'm still standing"  
> The Chainsmokers - "Sick boy"  
> Bastille - "Laura Palmer"  
> Bastille - "Things we lost in the fire"  
> Bastille - "Send them off!"  
> Celine Dion - "Ashes"  
> MIIA - "Dinasty"  
> Sabrina Carpenter - "Shadows"


End file.
